


Follow everywhere I go!

by SparklingStella



Series: Divergent Songfics [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Rewrite, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingStella/pseuds/SparklingStella
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the song Lily by Alan Walker. EricXTris pairing.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Series: Divergent Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978765
Kudos: 5





	Follow everywhere I go!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sealed in Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434700) by [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65). 



> A one-shot based on the song Lily by Alan Walker featuring Emilie Hollow.
> 
> The song is owned by Alan Walker and Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth.
> 
> A very special thanks to the wonderful, god's gift to humanity AKA Firelord65, the beta for this one-shot, for bringing my favorite ship alive and helping out more than words can describe :)
> 
> I really wanted to do a vampire fanfic but never got the inspiration. A part of the inspiration came from a Random Musing by Cjgw.

_**(Lily was a little girl)** _

Beatrice Prior was born in Abnegation; the selfless faction. But she never could live up to their criteria. Her twin brother Caleb was the selfless one of the duo. Beatrice used to envy how easy the compassion came to him but she resisted. After all, who better to know her lack of Abnegation than herself.

_**(Afraid of the big, wide world)** _

She was always overwhelmed by the enormity of her home city, Chicago, as it was called for little-known reasons. The Abnegation sector was above average in size. She knew if Abnegation was this vast then who knew how big the other factions were? After all the other four factions weren't known to be as selfless as her faction of origin. The mere thought of exploring the unknown, the other factions, terrified yet thrilled her beyond measure.

_**(She grew up within her castle walls)** _

Then there were the Factionless, those that had no place to call home. They had no social interactions or basic supplies or amenities. They were shunned by the factions, and Beatrice knew that no matter how stifled she felt in her birth faction, it will always be more than luxurious compared to the Factionless. It was those thoughts that made her feel comfortable and safe in her Abnegation bound household. But, how long would that be enough to appease her freedom longing soul?

_**(Now and then she tried to run)** _

She was always the little trouble maker, the persona non grata in the eyes of the altruistic faction. She remembered all of the insubordinations she ever committed under the noses of the Abnies, and she loved every second of it. From scaling the sculptures to jumping on the train to running until her lungs screamed for air. Or climbing the Amity trees and eating the fresh fruits when she was supposed to be bringing them to the headquarters of the peaceful faction. She also seemed to love reading for entertainment or painting with watercolors that were given by some Erudite born boys as a gift; something she was not meant to accept under any circumstances.

Yes, she loved and cherished all those selfish escapades of hers no matter how sinful they were in the eyes of the unwritten Abnegation laws.

_**(And then on the night with the setting sun)** _

And then came the choosing day; a day in which 18 year olds from all factions choose their own chosen paths. To many, it was never a choice. But to others, others like Beatrice Prior herself, it was a big day. She would carve her own path, follow her heart and soul, and choose a life that she desperately tried to concoct for herself for all those years. She would definitely make good use of this opportunity. After all, you only live once.

_**(She went in the woods away)** _

She ran with her new faction as soon as the choosing ceremony was over, knowing full well that her ex-faction will stay to clean up. She wanted to get as far away from those docile creatures as possible. And she didn't care if having thoughts like those were selfish. She didn't care. She definitely didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she was finally free.

_**(So afraid, all alone)** _

But every action has a reaction and every choice has its repercussions. Beatrice, Tris found this out later when she was laying on her hard dormitory bed. She realized that she missed her family. Her mother, father and brother, all three of them. She was at least glad that Caleb chose to stay. And she fell asleep with her family's faces in her mind.

_**(They warned her, don't go there)** _

Tori, the aptitude test administrator warned her about the dangers of her choices. She told her that people like her weren't safe in the warrior faction.

Her mother gave her thinly veiled threats and so did the Faction-less man she had encountered.

They all knew she was in danger due to her Divergence, but she paid no heed to their advice.

_**(There's creatures who are hiding in the dark)** _

She knew because of Tori Divergents like herself were in constant danger due to the Erudite-Dauntless Divergent hunt. But she had made her choice, and now she had to live with the consequences of her chosen path.

_**(Then something came creeping)** _

As if she didn't have enough baggage to carry, along came Eric Coulter, the youngest and the most masochistic Dauntless leader. He was ruthless and cruel and he only loved himself. He was also improbably handsome. But, he was bad news. Now he was watching her, analyzing each and every move she made with his calculated gaze. Yes, she had to live with the consequences of her choice.

Eric loved to watch the pretty stiff squirm. He never dismissed a chance to get under her skin. Whether he stared at her or judged her in short sentences. He was enjoying it a lot. Even if watching the stiff made him feel some sort of unfamiliar warmth, regardless, he decided that he had had enough seeing his little stiff get beaten by assholes like Peter.

_**(It told her, don't you worry just** _

_**Follow everywhere I go** _

_**Top over the mountains or valley low** _

_**Give you everything you've been dreaming of)** _

He had approached her during physical training, and he watched her closely, way too closely compared to the other initiates. He knew she wouldn't make it through stage one, so he offered her one on one training. Said he was authorized to do so because of his high position. Tris wanted to punch his perfectly handsome face.

_**(Just let me in, ooh)** _

His help in physical training had helped immensely and had resulted in her getting fourth rank among the transfer initiates.

She didn't know why she always found herself near him. She wanted to know him, wanted to break his mile high walls and be the one to know the reasons behind his cruel facade. So she followed him. Everywhere. She would hide and observe him.

Even after passing the stage one, she tried to know him even when there was no excuse as to why she was following him then. He was compassionate one minute, and cold and cruel the other. She was getting a whiplash from all his mood swings, but, if there was anything she was, it was stubborn.

Eric was in unfamiliar territory. All his life was calculated immaculately but what was different was how he felt for the blond transfer. He couldn't even pinpoint how he exactly felt. But, he had to squelch her uprisings. He still found it amusing how she thought he didn't know what game she was playing, but two could play a game.

He once caught her red handed. She expected him to yell at her, punish her for stalking a leader. But he simply gave her a wink. She knew this was wrong. But, her heart knew that for some reason she would follow the young, handsome leader anywhere. Even off the ledge of the chasm.

_**(Everything you've wanted's gotta be the magic story you've been told** _

_**And you'll be safe under my control** _

_**Just let me in, ooh)** _

When she was stuck in a simulation, watching her family die hating her, resenting her till their last breaths, she lost herself. She was hurt and heartbroken. Eric, who was instructing her for the day, pulled her out.

He couldn't bear seeing her drowning in self hatred. He felt closer to her. She transferred to Dauntless to prove something. Just like him.

She felt humiliated. What was she thinking, losing her shit like this in front of her leader. She felt bitter. But Eric simply wrapped her in his strong arms, not letting go despite her weak struggles. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt him kiss her hair. And she instantly felt better.

The next day Eric had snuck her out of the compound to meet her family. She was grateful but he wouldn't hear it. At the end of their time together, she had earned another kiss from Eric. Needless to say, that was her favorite day in Dauntless.

_**(Just let me in, ooh)** _

* * *

_**(She knew she was hypnotized** _

_**And walking on cold thin ice)** _

She remembered that nightmare. It had been so vivid. She saw a war on the Abnegation by a mindless Dauntless army. She saw her family and Eric being killed. She had woken up in tears and cold sweat.

Her body had shut down and so had her mind. But she was moving to a familiar destination.

Eric had opened the door in a very pissed off mood. If looks could kill, she would be in the middle of the chasm by now. But, when he locked his gaze on her standing there, looking like absolute hell, he softened his expression.

Being the stubborn girl she was, she tried to stay awake. But one look in Eric's gorgeous blue eyes had her falling in sweet oblivion.

Eric sighed. He hated using his charm to make her fall asleep, but he had no choice. She needed her sleep. And, he wanted to be able to watch her sleep without looking like a pervert.

_**(Then it broke, and she awoke again)** _

She woke up with a start as she felt cold. She gaped when realization hit her that she had slept in Eric's bed with him. She didn't know what was wrong with her, why she couldn't keep her mind and body in control with him. She never got her answers.

_**(Then she ran faster than)** _

She made a run for the door, seeing that she was still fully dressed. Tris thanked whatever deity was out there that Eric didn't do that he would have taken advantage of her. She didn't want to face his questioning gaze so she decided to get the hell out of there before he woke up.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of blood red eyes stared intently at her.

_**(Start screaming, "Is there someone out there?"** _

_**Please help me** _

_**Come get me)** _

She couldn't find her way back to the dormitories. Somewhere along the way, Tris had taken a wrong turn. And then at least four more. The Dauntless compound was like a maze. Frustrated, she put her stubborn self aside and yelled for help.

_**(Behind her, she can hear it say)** _

She heard footsteps behind her and she froze as she realized who they belonged to. Eric stood behind her, dressed and ready for the day. He chuckled at her startled look and walked away slowly and she knew what she had to do.

_**(Follow everywhere I go** _

_**Top over the mountains or valley low** _

_**Give you everything you've been dreaming of** _

_**Just let me in, ooh)** _

She followed him through the endless maze of the underground compound.

Near the dormitories, she found herself pressed against the wall. Eric looked at her from head to toe, his lustful eyes examining every dip and curve of her petite body. She felt her face heat up due to his hungry gaze. No one had ever looked at her the way he was.

"During stage two, Divergence is easily found out. Act unaware during the simulations and do not by any means manipulate simulations by making things out of thin air. Just act and think like a Dauntless and you will be safe." he said in a hushed tone.

She gasped as she realized that he caught her unintentional mistake of manipulating the glass box fear. She felt her blood run cold at the thought of Eric, Dauntless leader and ruthless soldier, knowing her biggest secret. Her life and death was at his disposal now.

"Why?" she asked stubbornly. Eric pulled away from her abruptly and walked away. Pissed at the mixed signals he was sending her, she repeated her question. She knew he understood what she was asking.

"Because paperwork is hell and lets not forget I hate doing stupid speeches," he said as he rounded the corner.

_**(Everything you've wanted's gotta be the magic story you've been told** _

_**And you'll be safe under my control** _

_**Just let me in, ooh)** _

She chased after him for she knew that the answer was half-hearted.

"Fine!," he had yelled at her, "You wanna know the truth, Stiff?" he taunted her with the stupid slang just to get a rise out of her. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the angry blush on her face as she bit her lower lip to keep her mouth shut. She was smart, he thought.

"I don't have an answer for you," he growled. "I just know... You should get to stay. I want you to stay. So take my advice and maybe you will."

Tris knew she was being stupid and reckless but she couldn't bring herself to care as she wrapped her arms around the 20 year old leader.

He wrapped his arms around her small body tightly, and Tris knew that her recklessness was totally worth being in his arms.

_**(Just let me in, ooh)** _

* * *

_**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)** _

The initiates cheered as they partied and drank. Tris couldn't keep away the smile that had taken residence on her beautiful face. It made her look her age, rather than an initiate who was trying to pass the toughest initiation of the city. It made her face more noticeable and it made her feel light.

After all, she had gotten first rank in her initiation class.

Uriah wrapped her in a one armed hug as Christina and Marlene squealed around her. Even Lynn threw her a rare smile.

She looked around and saw him. He had a blank expression on his face but when he noticed her, his expression changed to one of pride. Eric gave her a smile, not his usual smirk, but a full, rare smile. One that made him look really handsome.

She couldn't help but blush at her thoughts. She saw him walk out of the pit and made her way towards him.

_**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)** _

Everything you've wanted's gotta be the magic story you've been told)

She ran out of the compound after him. Eric smiled to himself, pleased to know she got the signal as he jumped on the train.

She followed closely, jumping on the train as it headed to an unknown destination.

_**(And you'll be safe under my control** _

_**Just let me in, ooh)** _

They jumped off and Tris focused on their surroundings. She recognized the Ferris wheel and immediately knew that they were at the Navy Pier.

The sky was dark, full of twinkling stars. The gentle breeze around them moving her long blond hair with it. Eric took a minute to admire her.

From her waist length honey blond hair, slender neck and inviting breasts to her toned stomach and down her strong white legs. Her lips were rosy and plump and begging for his own. He shook his head.

_**(Follow everywhere I go** _

_**Top over the mountains or valley low)** _

He walked in the direction of a tall building and she followed him like a loyal puppy. Eric smirked at her. He loved being looked up to.

_**(Give you everything you've been dreaming of)** _

He began climbing the stairs with Tris hot on his heels all the way up to the top of the old twenty story building.

_**(Just let me in, ooh)** _

They reached the top and he sat on the edge, dangling his legs on the edge of the tall building. Tris followed suit without hesitation. He smiled to himself. She was brave. Braver than him he thought as he grew more and more nervous, the thought of what he was about to do making him fidget.

_**(Then she ran faster than** _

_**Start screaming, "Is there someone out there?")** _

She looked around and found the serenity of the night soothing. The nagging thought was, What did Eric want from her? Why did he bring her here?

_**(Please help me)** _

He looked at her intently, daring her to run back and hide in between her friends. He knew this would be her last chance at running if she wanted to. No going back. Eric had waited patiently for far too long.

She didn't move.

He leaned near her face and she leaned closer. He wrapped her long hair in one of his hands, tugging her hair as he exposed her white, slender neck. How long had he waited for this?

"What do you want, Tris?" he demanded, knowing what he wanted to do was permanent. He had never done it, but he knew she was the one.

"You!" she breathed out.

"Be mine, Tris," he whispered, feeling vulnerable for once.

"Forever and always, Eric. I was always yours," she gasped out and that was all the motivation he needed.

Slowly, he kissed and sucked at her neck to accustom her body and reduce the coming pain, the gesture making her moan. He sucked and nibbled harder and heard her breath hitch. Finally, he sunk his teeth in her neck making her gasp out in pain. He bit her hard, his venom moving in her bloodstream.

She cried out due to the sharp pain as her body began convulsing in Eric's cold embrace. He licked the spot, soothing the pain as she closed her eyes.

When her eyes reopened, they were blood red, similar to his own.

And then, tangling her own hand through his long dark hair, she crashed her mouth against his own.

She caressed his face lovingly as their kiss deepened. She had never felt this content. She didn't know what the future holds for them. But, she knew they would get through everything as long as she had Eric by her side.

And that night, they shared many kisses and Eric knew that he finally got his happy ending. And he vowed to never let her go.

_**(Just let me in, ooh)** _

* * *


End file.
